Story:The Call of Home
The Call of Home is the second story of Volume 2 in the Dark Prophecy story arc. Chapter 1: The Call of Home For the third time this year, Colonel Etah was on Karnas. This time was met with far less fanfare and intrigue than the last two; First he was a celebrity, then a guest of honor. Now, he's on Karnas for the reason he never had been before: He was a HIRIOT. The Batra landed on one of the spaceports near Sauris; Etah enjoyed being able to walk down the streets without someone trying to kill him, or worse, get his autograph, or still worse, hysterically ask questions about his life as a HIRIOT, or the worst imaginable: Trying to be able to say 'I went on a date with Etah Owar'. Nope. None of that today. He and the rest of the team had casual clothing on, with only basic armaments. The Human and Delson drew some attention, but Eteno, Dhragolon, even some GHD already walked the streets casually. Etah pointed out several attractions; The factory where the first Sauren starship was built, the Shrine of Yetu, the numerous offices of bureaus and departments, living places of important figures, and a slew of other sights. Galiana was especially intrugued as they walked down an avenue filled with delies, restaurants, confectionaries, and butcheries. The scents of a plethora of meats, differently cut, differently sourced, differently spiced, differently prepared, filled the air. "Where's all the vegetables and fruits?" She asked. "How observant of you, young one. Karnasaurs are strictly carnivorus; Our digestive systems reject any kind of plant matter. Our culinary culture is based solely on meats and sweets." They moved on, and Tholker's attention was caught by a military parade. "I take it the Karnasaurs still enjoy some military pride?" "Just because we don't conquer every race we meet, doesn't mean we don't have a bite to our bark." "This city... it's all so intoxicating... I remember reading about Human cities on Earth; This place reminds me of one called 'Istanbul', but it has so much more... it's like a mix of all kinds of different cities and cultures, all perfectly blended yet still recognizable!" Ahrganot remarked. "Karnasaurs discovered Earth a long time ago, but the Second Galactic War had the records of its location deleted. There were a few myths and legends about the humans, but they're long dead now. When we established contact, we left different bits of culture behind. A civilization called the Romans took on the regal side of our culture; Those on the continent they called Asia took on our philosophies from the Sauren medieval age. The more primal humans on their homeland of Africa seemed to really learn form our priests, and learned much about the more spirtitual side to Sauren culture. Humanity largely developed by itself, but my people left seeds from which they developed. That city, Istanbul, was at a crossroads for civilization; A point where merchants, pilgrims, travelers, and all manner and a plethora of people would go from all around the civilized world at the time. It was a mixing ground of culture; A place where all the bits of Sauren culture mixed back together for the first and only time in Human history. But it also had something different about it; A unique Human touch. You're people are fascinating in they way that they have a way of making anything given to them their own in some way or other, Galiana." The young Human nodded solemnly at the sobering lesson in her own species' history and nature. Suddenly, a young sounding gasp of excitement and shock echoed a few feet away. Etah looked in dread and resent as he realized the nature of the sound: It was a young Karnasaur female, who couldn't be a day over 470, that somehow recognized Etah out of his military wear. "Oh..." Etah muttered under his breath. "Um... Colonel Etah Owar?" The young lady inquired with an unusually soft voice. "Kene! How very nice to see you again! It was unfortunate we could not spend more time off duty at the Galactic Gala. How are you?" "I'm great! How have you been?" "Busy... running all over the Galaxy in the past few weeks." "Is... is this GSSOC here?" "Indeed. Captain Tholker Zhehvyit, Master Ahrganot Skizgo, Krilek Sol I Dor and our auxilliary member, Galiana." "An honor to meet you all. Truly. What grand company you travel with, Colonel!" "Thank you, Kenè. It has been a pleasure speaking with you, truly, but I am here on official business of the urgent variety." "Oh, yes, of course, Colonel. Forgive me for wasting your time. Surely you have much more important work to do than talking to a young historian like me." As she began to turn, Etah felt a wave of cold despair and regret. "Wait, it honestly really was a pleasure speaking to you, and, though my business cannot wait, I would very much like to speak, and if possible, see you again sometime in the near future. Perhaps we could..." Etah just realized what he was about to say and felt... odd. Like he he was guilty, happy, desirous, tempted, depressed, and foolish all at the same time. He disregarded this complex feeling and finished his sentance. "Perhaps we could exhange contact information?" "Idiot, could've just said numbers, sounded too form-but I didn't have to soun-listen to yourself, you sound pathe-but I really do want to see her again..." Etah's thoughts flew at breakneck speeds as they always did, but this was something he never thought they'd fly for. "Sure! I'd love to! Here, please, call me whenever. But please, don't take time out of your schedule just for me, I don't want to be a bother." "Oh, no no,no bother at all! Good day to you, Kenè." "And to you as well, Colonel." "Please, call me Etah." "Very well, Etah." As she walked away, Etah watched her with a smile. Turningback to the group, he saw Sol, and Galiana looking with mildly interested looks, Ahrganot with a face that said 'you're 4500 years older than her', and Tholker simply smiled mischivously. Staring at Tholker, Etah realized the full extent of what he just did and who he did it in front of. "...Shut up." Etah said simply, as he walked to the Halls of Regality. ---- "Colonel, understand what you're asking is of no small consequence. No one has been in the Sepulchur since it was sanctified!" Emperor Clar exclaimed. "I know, Your Majesty, but you've read my reports. Infra is a threat to the Galaxy as a whole, and must be stopped. To do that, I need to get into the Sepulchur." Etah replied. "Yes, to get this 'Sword of A Thousand Lights'. You do know no such blade was buried with Baba Yetu, yes?" The Emperor retorted. Despite most thoughts to the contrary from several high ranking officers, Etah really didn't get anything he wanted from the Emperor. "Yes, but if the Titan Na'zrah said it was there, than one way or another, it's there!" The Emperor sighed and said, "Colonel, you know the process for entering the Sepulchur." "Yes. I must receive a petition in my favor from each Vizier and be blessed by the Elder. After that, I must undergo the Rite of Reverance again as the lead, which I have done retroactively. I must have dire or severe need to enter the Sepulchur for the good of the Karnasaurs and, if applicable, all intelligent life, as deemed worthy by the Emperor, who can then and only then grant consent to enter. But Your Majesty, we don't have time to go through the motions and please the traditions. I must enter now!" Etah insisted. "The only way I can allow you in there with peace of mind is if you enter alone, with no aliens and no weaponary beyond that which the Sepulchur would've seen. Your ensis and plasma revolver will do." "Ahrganot, I'm sure you would have loved to set foot inside, right?" Tholker said poking fun at a common Dhragolon stereotype. "We're not all grave robbers, you know," Ahrganot replied. "Dungeon crawling is a competitive sport, but we don't actually steal anything." "Right..." Tholker said sarcastically. "Though I'm puzzled why they would allow a plasma revolver in such an ancient place. They were around in the Sauren ancient era?" Ahrganot inquired. "In a primitive form; They were one shot deals. They carried a noble gas which was charged with static electricity. When fired, the noble gas was launched by a gunpowder charge forward, creating an inaccurate, widespread plasma projectile. It was expensive and inefficient; Only the Nightguard, the elite royal guard, carried them as a standard issue weapon." Etah explained. "Whatever you find in there, Colonel, take nothing but what you need. Only one of royal blood should carry an heirloom of Yetu, and this sword is already pushing it." Clar demanded. Na'zrah's words echoed through Etah's skull... ...Son of Yetu... Disregarding this, Etah simply nodded his assent. "Then by my right as Emperor of the Karnasaur Meritocratic Federation, as Regeant Lord of Karnas in absence of Her King, and Most Merited Man, I grant you, Etah of Clan Owar, consent to enter the Sepulchur of Kings." "I take this consent with nothing less than the greatest grace, humility, and honor a hatchling of Karnas can posses." "Go, Etah. Do what you must and return from the tomb." Clar said with a resigned tone as he turned and walked away, his rich violet cape fluttering behind him. "You're sure you want to go in there alone, Etah? Who knows what you'll find in there..." Tholker inquired. "I'm sure, Tholker. Besides, Emperor Clar is right: The Sepulchur is a sacred place to Karnasaurs; Only Karnasaurs are allowed in. An alien entering wouldn't just violate its sanctity, it would defile it, desecrate it, even. No, this is my trial to face. Feel free to explore the city; I think I'll be busy down there for a while." Etah answered. "Alright. See you when you're topside, Etah." Tholker said in farewell. With that, Etah towards the downward leading staircase which lead to the cellar of the palace, where the entrance to the Sepulchur was. He felt a call in the back of his head. It was a feeling like his blood rage in the way it was tied to the primal side of the Sauren brain. It was feeling not felt since the dawn of Sauren civilization. A feeling only the purest bred of Karnasaurs, descending directly from the original subspecies, not the relatives that eventually melded back into the modern species, could feel. A feeling that transcended the understanding of the relation between the brain and the mind. A feeling that was above electrochemical reactions and hormones. It had a name, a name not used in a long time. It was a kind of call back to a Karnasaur's roots, a homing beacon to a place of familiarity, a guide to a potent place It was a compass to destiny. It was the Call of Home. Chapter 2: The Trials of the Sepulchur Etah descended into the dark, eerie stillness of the Sepulchur. No one had been down here in almost an aeon. Yet there he was, standing before a scarlet robed figure who didn't entirely resemble a Karnasaur. "What are you, entity?" "Greetings, Son of Yetu. I am Dominion, the Titan of the Conquest of Oneself and Scribe of the Creator. He has sent me here to oversee these challenges, as you and your companions will be obtaining artifacts of unimaginable power. Should you use them improperly, your efforts will go unnoticed." "I understand that we certainly cannot use these artifacts for wrongdoing, but are Titans even allowed to interfere with mortals?" "They are not," Dominion explained. "Titans are not allowed to control your destiny, more specifically. We cannot merely grant you the powers you seek. You must work to earn it." "Then instead, you must be here to impart some kind of challenge or knowledge, maybe both." "The Sepulchur is not as abandoned as your kind thinks. You know of the homeforce, yes?" "The mythic energy which emanates from Karnas that links every Karnasaur to home? What of it?" "It is not mythic, merely Titanic. The homeforce runs in rivers on Karnas; It all converges at one central location, were the resonance between a Sauren mind and the force is strongest." "...The Shrine of Yetu?" "Very good. Though his tomb is not at the convergence point, it is near it, and is strong in the homeforce as a result. This place resonates in your mind. You feel it, do you not? That sense of destiny? That Call of Home?" "I...I do..." "You must go to the burial chamber at the heart of this place, where the resonance is strongest. It is directly below the convergence point, but far deeper than the catacombs you know of. Along the way you will face three challenges. Only by defeating these challenges can you lay claim to your birthright." "But I have dealt with my past, and Yetu's blade wasn't buried with him! It was lost!" "The blade will come, when the time comes. As for your lamentations, there is a difference between dealing with the past and conquering it. You have sorted out your past, but it yet haunts you. Nightmares still rack your skull. Anger, fear, and hatred pollute your thoughts. Such thoughts will only weaken you. They must be purged. They must be conquered. So saith Dominion." Said the Titan as he disappeared in a flash. With that, Etah moved forward. ---- Etah entered a kind of antechamber after some walking and descent. In the center of the room was a kind of... ring of lightning, which was neither bright nor chaotic. It twitched about like a predatory insect feasting on prey. Etah tried to avoid it, but it seemed to call to him. That, and the door on the far side of the room was locked. He knew this was a trigger for the first challenge. Stepping into the ring, Etah felt a surge of emotion, followed by nothingness. The lightning was gone, but the room seemed to fill with mist. Then came two Karnasaurs whose faces he would never forget: His mother and father. "M...Mother? Father?" They suddenly drew blades from their sides and advanced on Etah. "We've always loved you, son." Said his father, in an eerily monotone voice. "We've always loved you, son." Said his mother, in the same tone. Etah drew his ensis as they brought their blades down on him. "Don't you love us, son?" His father asked in his almost bored tone. "Yes, yes father, I love you both!" Etah replied while blocking the flurry of blows from both of them. "Why did you let us die? Why did you let us kill oursleves? Why did we have to die? We didn't have to die for you! We could have lived! We could have lived! But you stole our lives from us. Because you were too selfish and weak. Because you were weak. AND THE WEAK MUST DIE." His parents said in unison, with rising anger. "When did I ever choose something over you son?" His father asked. "When did I complain about how you were always sick?" His mother pried. "We gave you everything. What have you given us? DEATH." They said in unison. "NO!" Etah shouted, tears forming in his eyes. "DIE, ETAH. JUST DIE. YOU ARE NOT OUR SON. WE HATE YOU. DO YOU UNDERSTAND? WE HATE YOU. YOU KILLED US. YOU KILLED US... YOU KILLED US..." And so the torment continued. Etah could not reply. His eyes were streaming now. "LOOK HOW HE CRIES. LIKE A WHELP. ALWAYS LIKE A WHELP. YOU ARE NOT STRONG. YOU ARE WEAK. YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN TOO WEAK. YOU WILL ALWAYS BE TOO WEAK." It was all Etah could do to keep blocking. "JUST DIE. DIE AND PAY YOUR DEBT TO US. FULFILL OUR LAST WISH" Etah then realized the only way to defeat the challenge. "And so I shall." Etah affirmed, with nothing but resolution in his voice. "...Become a legend...'" Etah drew his plasma revolver and shot his mother in the face, followed by running his father threw with his ensis. Looking over their corpses, Etah regained his composure. The bodies faded into mist and disappeared. "I won't let you down, mom and dad." Etah said as he walked towards the now open exit. ---- Walking down the corridor, still shaken by the events of the previous trial, Etah entered another antechamber. Finding the ring of energy, Etah walked into it and felt the surge of emotion. The mist thickened, and then quickly dissipated. What he now saw was utterly baffling; The Fallen. The ELICANs who died in combat. Renr Kiin. Gorn Nuok. Sesh Juur. Ruto Ga'diin. Demu Yor'Don. "Colonel! We have a situation!" Shouted Renr Kiin, who died from incredibly extensive machine gun fire. "Bravo Team is trapped behind enemy lines, but we're getting it hard by approaching Hunre forces! We need to extract immediately!" Renr continued. "We can't! AA Fire near Bravo Team is preventing the shuttle from approaching them!" Said Gorn Nuok, who died saving Etah from the Hashaeon A-M bomb. "Then let's take out the AA guns!" Renr replied. "No time! Hunre reinforcements are imbound!" "Bravo Team doesn't have any ELICANs, we have to get them out of here with us!" "We take out that tower, the shuttle's only gonna have time to rescue one team, and Bravo Team didn't cost the KMF billions of credits!" "Then we stay here and find a new way to return to the fleet!" "They need us there now!" "Take out the tower," Etah interrupted. "And we'll go from there." Suddenly, Etah felt like time had rushed forward. Suddenly, everyone was in a different place. "Sir! AA's offline! Hunre reinforcements will be on top of us in 60 seconds! We need the shuttle here! NOW!" "NO! Bravo Team needs extraction first!" "We take priority!" "Those who need assistance need priority!" "We stay here, andWe won't be there to save anyone else!" "There's a chance we can make it back without the shuttle!" "A chance!!! The KMF needs more than chances, it needs results!" "Colonel! It's your call! Tell the shuttle to get Bravo Team!" "Bullshit! Tell them to pick us up! We need to live! We have a chance to live, sir! Don't you want us to live?" Etah was pressured. He didn't know why. It was all just an illusion. But it didn't feel that way. He felt like he was actually having to make this choice, actually having to choose between innocent strangers with no chance of survival and his friends and comrades who had some chance of survival. He couldn't bare losing his friends again... after thousands of years, he couldn't bare losing these men with whom he had spent centuries with. Send the shuttle to them, Bravo Team dies, so what? The KMF did need them... But nothing changed his beliefs. There was no excuse to leave the helpless to die. The rules don't change. No matter the cost. "Send the shuttle to Bravo Team. We'll find a way home ourselves." And just like that, the trial's message became claer in his head. He had to learn to let go of his comrades; If he didn't, more than a single platoon of soldiers would die. Far more. "Aye aye sir... You made the right choice..." Renr said, his voice fading with his appearence. "And Colonel?" Said Gorn. "When you meet that Infra person, give him hell. For us." He finished, startling Etah. "See ya, boss..." Renr said as he and the rest of the ELICANs faded into mist. They knew about Infra... they were more than just illusions... Etah suddenly became very aware of just what feats Titans were capable of. Shaking off this bewilderment, Etah moved forward, through the exit. ---- Entering the third and final antechamber, Etah was surprised to find Dominion standing where the energy ring should be. "Congratulations, Immortal Colonel. You have completed Dominion's trials." "You said there were three trials. I have passed only two." "This one did not say how many were fabricated by this one. The two major links to your past have been conquered. Only the one known as Renr remains." "I don't have time to hunt him now!" "This one knows. Rather, this one offers assistance in this final trial. You will find him... here..." Knowledge flooded Etah's mind. He suddenly knew where Renr was; A remote crater moon orbiting a gas giant. "Why tell me this?" "Because you must complete this last challenge in order to be fully prepared. Not only this, but Renr stands as Infra's final lieutenant. Remove him and Infra has lost his followship." "But what now? There's still a final trial to enter the burial chamber." "This one believes you will find it most appropriate. You must prove you are of royal blood." "How?" "...Directly." "I suppose that's all I'm getting from you?" "Yes. We shall meet again, Son of Yetu." With that, the scarlet robed Titan faded. Etah pondered on it. Directly proving he had royal blood... perhaps some kind of Titanic blood mechanism? Something activated by certain properties of blood... but in order to activate the blood seal, Etah would have to bleed. He hadn't bled in centuries. He took out his ensis. Perhaps the hyper-sharpened blade could help? Striking it across his palm, he found it to no avail. His flesh was unmarked. Placing his ensis back in its scabbard, he pulled out his revolver and shot his hand numerous times. Nothing. Looking around the room, he tried to find something left behind for him. It was obvious that Baba had ties to the Titans, so it was possible he had something arranged during the construction of his tomb to help his descendent. And then, Etah found it. A vial of necronis. It was a medium-sized vial. More than enough to open his palm. Walking to the center of the room, Etah opened the vial, and the bittersweet scent of the stuff filled his nostrils and burned his lungs. Dripping just a little onto his palm, he felt the light green liquid practically melt his flesh away. He now had a small, bleeding cut running along his palm. Turning his hand sideways to allow the blood to flow, he saw the trace few drops of dark green fall to the floor. Then, the pattern carved on to floor, which he could not see before, started to glow gently. He heard the door open up, and looked to see what had not been seen in aeons: The burial chamber of the Sepulchur, with the Sarcophagus of Kings in the heart. Chapter 3: The Nexus of Time Entering this sacred place, Etah walked up to the sarcophogus. It was ornate, to say the least. Gold with a silver pattern, with gems embedded into the pattern at regular intervals. It was placed at a slant, about a 45 degree angle to the ground. On the far end of the room was a pattern similar to the one Etah saw just outside, but this was larger and more intricate. It didn't seems like a blood mechanism, or any kind of activator at all, for that matter. Etah looked about the room for any sign of where to find the sword, but found nothing. Looking over at the sarcophogus again, Etah had to decide wether or not to open it. To open it would be sheer heresy, unless it contained the sword. He would be damned for all eternity... But then again, he remembered, there was no god to damn him. Na'zrah had said that the entirety of the Sauren religion was false... that meant he had nothing to fear from divine intervention. Taking hold of the sarcophogus' doors, he opened the ancient burial vessel, and was shocked by its contents. It was empty. Suddenly, the sarcophogus started losing its slant, becoming more parallel to the ground. When its platform was completely sunk into the floor, Etah saw the pattern on the wall glow. The entire far wall faded out of existence, leaving a hidden stairwell behind it. Etah cold feel the Call of Home pushing him towards the bottom of the stairwell. This wasn't the actual burial chamber, it was a decoy. A ruse. Built to protect intruders from the real burial chamber. Walking down the stairs, Etah entered the true burial chamber. A simple, unaddorned coffin laid in its center. Once again, there was a Titanic pattern on the far wall, but this one was different than both of the others; It was very hard-lined, rather than curvy. Straight lines and zigzags addorned the wall, and Etah had no clue what the pattern's power could be. Walking to the coffin, Etah laid his hand on it, and the far wall started to glow faintly. He accidentally placed his bloody hand on the coffin, and he saw it had a blood mechanism pattern etched on it. Faded with time, but there. Then the whole room exploded in light. Looking now to the wall pattern, he saw it was starting to rotate, and the light it generated was nearly blinding. A loud, screeching noise pierced the air as the pattern seemed to drill into the wall, creating a kind of corridor that looked like it was made of nothing but light and gold to Etah. Walking now to the far wall as the noise stopped, Etah noted that the wall itself was still 'there', but it was almost ethereal. Then Etah realized what the pattern did: It tunneled a hole in time. Suddenly, and to Etahs great shock, a Sauren-looking figure entered. It was ghostly, with no distinct features, and it seemed to be made from the same light and gold the time-corridor was made from. Despite the ghostly vagueness, Etah could tell that the figure was regally dressed. "Astounding! It actually worked!" Exclaimed the figure. "Who are you, entity?" Etah inquired. "I? Why, if all has come to pass as Deus said it would, I am your father. Forefather, that is." "Forefa- Baba Yetu?" "That is the name which has been given to me." "How is this possible? How can we speak through the eons?" "Eons? Has it truly been eons? How blessed am I, to be able to speak with my own descendent, eons from my own time!" "How blessed, indeed! How did you accomplish this!" "Through Deus! He taught me to make this peculiar image, and told me it would tunnel through time to allow me to speak with my descendent." "Then a Titan came and helped you?" "Yes. Deus said he was a 'Titan'. I know much, my child. I know why you have come." "The Sword of 1000 Lights..." "Yes. My blade. I will give it to you, but first, we have much time. I wish to discuss things with you, my child. We have a chance unlike any other; A chance to use this, this... this Nexus of Time to speak across tens of thousands of years! Surely you do not wish to pass this opprotunity!" "Absolutetly not! By the Angels, I never fathomed I could speak with King Baba Yetu himself!" "Nor did I think I could speak with my descendent! Tell me, what is like in your day?" "Monumentously great things have happened! We have pierced the skies, conquered the heavens, and dominate the stars!" "Truly!? Tell me, do other races make their homes among the stars?" "Yes, yes, oh yes! So many beyond counting! But three exist which dominate the galaxy." "Who are they? How do they fair with each other?" "The Eteno, the Dhragolon, and the Karnasaurs ourselves. We stand united as allies, in a single Galactic Senate, an organization of Sauren invention. Tell me, how did you get a hold of the Sword of 1000 Lights?" And so father and son conversed. It was not until after an hour did they regain their sense of urgency. Chapter 4: The Gift of Aeons "My child, I think the time grows to the point where we must part. But first, I must ask a final question. As I give you my blade as a gift, give me this answer as a gift in turn. The Gift of Aeons." "Of course, forefather." "How do my days come to an end? How did it come that you were my last descendent? Why do you not rule?" Etah felt a twinge of pain. He had to explain to Baba how he dies. "If... if I tell you, you must let it come to pass. No matter what. History cannot be changed." "I have no quarrel with meeting my end when fate ultimately demands it." "Your brother... Cain... he grows jealous of you. He raises followers. One day, he will rise up in a great coup, murder you and your kin, and take the throne of Karnas for himself." "Cain? No! Were I of lesser mind, I would claim it impossible! He is my brother! My clansmate! We share blood, we are friends and companions through and through!" "But you are of greater mind, forefather." Baba stood, shocked at this revelation. "Am I avenged? Is my death vindicated?" "Absolutely. The day after Cain takes the throne, all of Karnas rises up against him. Every man, women and hatchling takes up arms and defeats Cain." "All of Karnas?" "All of Karnas." Baba thought for a moment. "How do they kill him?" "They don't. They remove his wings, place him aboard a ship, and sail him out to sea, destined to forever be exiled and doomed to die alone." "Hmm... I see. A fitting fate, for one whose name means 'Wanderer'. What happens to my kingdom?" "In your absence, we established the next best thing; A meritocracy. The Most Merited Man, who rises above all others, rules as Emperor and Regeant Lord of Karnas." "I see... admirable. I have but a final question, my son." "Ask, forefather." "Do you intend on continuing the blood and retaking the throne?" Etah thought. His ancestor just asked if he was going to have kids. "...Yes, father. I plan on it." "Good. May the clan of Yetu live on for eternity!" "Yes, forefather. Eternity." "But now we must part. How do you intend to give me the Sword?" Etah inquired. "Deus told me that my blade could be sent through the Nexus, but it requires a special kind of energy found in our blood. 'Allow your blood to drizzle freely to floor', he told me, 'and the Nexus shall feed on its power'." Baba explained. "Then let us bleed, father, and let our blood send a gift across lifetimes." Etah suggeted. "Yes, my son. Let's." Baba concured. With that, Etah poured the last of the necronis onto his hand and Baba slit his wrist with a dagger. As he saw the blood drizzle to the floor, he saw itstart to evaporate. The dar green blood turned into a golden dust cloud, which ascended. Baba detached his scabbard from his side and held it out. The golden cloud surrounded the scabbard, and another loud, screeching shriek pierced the room. Etah could hardly see anything past the immense amount of light the cloud was giving off. It tightly held itself to th scabbard, and grew brighter and brighter. "The blade! It is transferring over to your end! It grows lighter and fades more and more with each moment!" Baba exclaimed. "I can see it! It seems to be growing more and more solid every second!" Etah shouted back. The scabbard was astoundingly bright at this moment. Etah had to shut his eyes, and even then he felt he was going to go blind. "My son! The transfer is done, but the blade yet glows! I believe you must complete it by taking it from my hand!" Baba shouted. Etah, silent, opened his eyes and saw it: The scabbard was glowing brighter than Saurasol, but it was there, physically there. It needed to be physically removed from the Nexus of Time to complete its transfer between ages. Reaching out, Etah grabbed hold of the scabbard, gripping it with all his might. The room exploded in light once more, and the painful screeching noise reached a crescendo before dying out. Looking down at his hand, he saw it: The Sword of 1000 Lights. Chapter 5: Shadowbane and Lightbringer "My child, the Nexus fades. But there is one thing you must know of the Sword." Baba began. "What is it, father?" Etah asked. "The scabbard absorbs a shard of the soul of its true wielders. Whenever it is passed from father to son, the new wielder is connected to all those who held it before them. Through the scabbard, I will watch over and guide you. My voice will whipser in your mind whenever I choose it to. But only while you hold the scabbard at your side." Baba explained. "Astounding... thank you, my ancestor. For all you have done." Etah thanked. "Nay, thank you, my descendent, for keeping the bloodline strong, and protecting our people, our allies, and our beliefs in face of the greatest adversities. And child?" Baba said. "Yes?" Etah answered. "The blade. It has a name." Baba began. "What is it named?" Etah inquired. "Shadowbane, for it purges darkness wherever it strides." Baba replied. "A fitting name, ancestor, especially now, when it shall hunt down the darkness and sear it away from the Galaxy." Etah said. "Good. Go now, my child. Do as only those of Yetu can do." Baba said, in farewell. "Goodbye, ancestor. I will not fail." Etah replied. Turning now, as the Nexus of Time faded away, and the wall returned to normal (albeit without the Titanic pattern), Etah made his way back through the crypt to the surface. Along the way, he thought of his own ensis. "Let them be partners, your blade and mine. That you may wield both that of yourself and your ancestor. Shadowbane and Lightbringer; Two who need the other and cannot exist seperately." Startled a moment, Etah remembered Shadowbane's unique property of connecting him to his ancestor. Thinking it was sound advice, he attached the scabbard containing Shadowbane on his left and switched Lightbringer to his right, so that Shadowbane could be his main hand weapon. ---- Returning to the outside of the Halls of Regality, Etah was met by his team mates. "Did you get the sword?" Ahrganot asked. "Yes, I did. And much more." Etah replied. Waving away his comrades' curiosity, Etah said he would explain later. For the first itme in a long time, Etah felt truly, and utterly, happy. At that moment, a thought flew by; Yes, he would. He was going to chat with Kene when thye got back to the Bunker before heading to Ucharpli. "Be sure to take off the scabbard for that, boy. I have no wish to invade your privacy." Baba whispered in humor. "Like you already haven't?" Etah replied jokingly. Category:Articles by User:Nra 'Vadumee